


against all odds

by essentialolive



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, M/M, yesss kalluzeb week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialolive/pseuds/essentialolive
Summary: Sometimes, home is not what you expect it to be.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	against all odds

**K** illed all of the Lasats.

 **A** story of enemies to lovers.

 **L** ove against all odds.

 **L** ira San is their new home.

 **U** nless Kallus decides to kill more lasats.

 **Z** eb would be sad, but it could happen.

 **E** ventually, it did. Kallus finally killed them for real.

 **B** ye, my love, Zeb said, before Kallus drove the knife into his chest. 


End file.
